Crazy For This Girl
by chocolatecoveredbananacheese
Summary: Dedicated the Liselle129. It's another song fic. Kataang. Wow. I'ma pathetic guy. I keep writing romance lol. Oh well. Takes place after Crossroads of Destiny. Read and Review!


**A/N: Dear people. I am sorry for not updating sooner. Something went wrong submitting documents and so yeah. And my parent staking my computer away twice didn't help. So yeah. This is dedicated to Liselle129 because she is just really cool and awesome and I look up to her. Woot! Thank you Liselle129! This song fic is dedicated to you.**

Crazy For This Girl

Artist: Evan & Jaron

Album: Evan & Jaron

As the Gaang along with the Earth King and Bosco left the Great Earth city as Ba-Sing-Se, the Earth King uttered the solemn words that the group had feared.

"The Earth Kingdom… has fallen…" He said as Katara held Aang in her arms. Her midnight hair flowed as the cold, sharp breeze stung her face. But she didn't pay attention to that. She looked over at the boy who changed her life. His eyes opened.

"Hey Katara." Aang said and started to cough.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I dont know why  
But shes changed my mind _

"Hi Aang." Katara said about to burst into tears. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Aang said laughing a little. "How are you?"

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she dont know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl_

"You should be worried about yourself. Not about petty little cuts and bruises on me. You almost died!" Katara argued.

"I'm well aware of that." Aang said trying to sit up.

"No! You have to rest." Katara exclaimed.

"Fine." Aang said. "Hey Katara remember how I went to the Guru?"

"Yeah."

"And I was going to go master the Avatar state?"

Katara nodded.

"Well, I didn't master it." Aang said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Well the thing is I didn't open the last chakra."

"What's a chakra?" Katara asked puzzeled.

"Um… it's a pool of energy in our body… anyway I didn't open the last one." Aang said.

"What didn't you do?"

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didnt end  
Why didnt I know what I know now_

"I was supposed to let something go." Aang said.

"Like what? A memory? A childhood object?" Katara asked.

"Um… no. Something I'm extremly attached too. Something that I love and cherish every second I'm with it." Aang said as a blush slowly rose to his face.

"What did you have to let go? Appa?" Katara asked.

"No. It's something more recent than Appa." Aang said.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she dont know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl_

"Momo?"

"A little bit more new than that." Aang said.

"Then what could it be?"

"It's someone I've been with for a while now."

"Ok so it's a someone."

"Yes." Aang said very softly the blush becoming more dark.

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
Im ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

"Is it Sokka?" Katara asked.

"No."

"Toph?"

"No"

"Suki?"

"Huh? No."

"Oh for spirits sake Katara! He had to let YOU go!" Sokka finally shouted.

Aang's eyes widened. His face was completely red. But thanks to the dark it wasn't visable.

"Me?" Katara said confused. "Why me?"

"Well I… it's because… I-" Aang started as he was interupted.

"Oh spirits Katara you ARE clueless! It's because he likes you!" Toph shouted.

Katara looked over at the young airbender.

"I… I…" Aang stuttered.

Now that they HAD mentioned it Katara now had now seen all the small things Aang tried to do to tell her. The necklace, The cloud reading, Waterbending practice, the never ending hellos and smiles.

"I'm sorry." Aang finally managed to say.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she dont know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl_

"For what?" Katar asked snapping out of her trance.

"Nothing, I just hope we can still be friends." Aang said.

"Why would be friends…" Katara started. Aang panicked. He was about to probably kill himself any second. "When we could be more…" Katar fineshed.

"Wait. What?" Aang asked.

Katara kissed him breifly on he lips.

"That."

"Great, it's now a love fest." Sokka said groaning.

"Oh shut up meat head." Toph said hitting him.

Katara laughed at her brother's pain. "Hey Aang?"

"Yeah?" Aang said with an enormous grin on his face.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she dont know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl_

"What were you going to say to me before you left?" Katara asked.

"Uh… this." Aang said and pressed his face to Katara's.

"Oh." She said and giggled a little. "I see. Well here's my answer." She kissed him back.

**A/N: Ok Katara IS clueless. I mean really. Lol. K. My next song fic is for LivexthexMagic. It's coming soon to a computer near you.**

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, and honorary member SnakeEyes16


End file.
